Kingdom Hearts: The Terrace Mountains
by ChibiTo-chan
Summary: An epic story of Sora, Kairi, and Riku's quest for knowledge in a new world full of history that could be connected to the Keyblade's past, the secrets of the World of Darkness, and the story of a member of Organization XIII. Finally has a title!
1. Prologue: Waking Up to the Radio

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Or The All-American Rejects. I do own, however, the characters in this story I have created, Terrace Mountains and everything and everyone in it, Lucrece Academy is mine, and all costume designs. (which you can view on once I get a new account) And I understand that I don't have paragraphs, I just have a paragraph. I'm not good at breaking it up.

* * *

Prologue: Waking Up to the Radio 

The sun was just rising over the bay, coming up over the horizon. Through the gap in the curtains, it peeked into the bedroom and danced on the purple bed sheets as the wind blew. The lump in the bed stirred as her dream clouds faded, and she saw the darkness of the back of her eyelids. She sat still, relaxing, when the speakers started to blare with the sound of distortion.

"AHHH!" she cried as she sat up, grabed a throw pillow, and launched it at the speaker. It bounced off as the music continued, the girl still sitting there panting. A voice came on the station as she floped back onto her bed.

"Good morning Lucrece Academy! This is your wake-up call and your morning announcer, Feliz, here with your current weather, your school announcements, and of course your daily recommended dose of distortion in the morning! I'll keep playin' this and let you guys wake up. Now we have Dance Inside by The All-American Rejects, one of my favorite bands! Enjoy."

She laughed to herself and sat up again. "Feliz, you drink way too much coffee in the morning.", she said before getting up and opening the curtains.

The morning sun shone on her brilliant black hair and in her sapphire eyes as she opened the screen and sat out on the ledge. Her lavender nightgown flapped in the breeze and she stared off into what was left of the night sky. "Something's coming." She said quietly and retreated back to her room.

* * *

Yeah yeah, not too much excitement. Nothing really, Kingdom Hearts-like yet, but trust me, it's coming! Please comment, and if you have nothing else to say but mean things, at least make it constructive criticism. Hey! See Kro? I can spell it right!

Kro: Yay, good for you. Dope.

Me: He's just mad cuz his girlfriend's in the story with another guy. evil smile

Kro: Huh? Her names not here...reads my character bios

Me: One word: Cameo.


	2. Early Morning Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Or The All-American Rejects. I do own, however, the characters in this story I have created, Terrace Mountains and everything and everyone in it, Lucrece Academy is mine, and all uniform designs, especially since they are modeled after clothes I have! Seriously! (You can view the characters of my story and other of my works on once I get a new account.

WARNING: I am not a brilliant artist, so my drawings may kind of suck. ; )

* * *

Terrace Mountains Chapter 1: Early Morning Assignment

Lanette ran outside and started to stretch a bit. Like most mornings she was one of the few students outside at the time. And again like most mornings, she hadn't yet realized that she was still in her nightgown.

She crossed the bridge over the raging river and went to the main hall, admiring the stained glass windows above the oak doors as usual. She strode down the hallway, turning here and there, going up flights of stairs to the top floor, and eventually came to a large door with a sign that read 'Student Council Office'.

She started rummaging through her pockets. Wait. There weren't any pockets! "Oh wait! I'm still in my pajamas!" she cried out. She held out her hand, and the silver bracelet adorning her wrist caught the light. She waved her hand over the bracelet and she started to glow. Her nightgown and slippers disappeared and was replaced with a white tank top, a denim skirt, her denim sneakers, and her high black and green stockings. "That's much better. Now, where's the key?" she started again.

"There we go! I'm glad I got here early today, thanks to Feliz." She said laughing a little. Someone leaned on her shoulder and said, "Your welcome."

Lanette wasn't expecting this of course. She let out a yelp and dropped the key in surprise. She turned to see Feliz, with her black and red bed head and greenish-blue eyes beaming up at her, key in hand. "Caught it for ya!" she said cheerfully. Lanette laughed a little and let her open the door.

They turned on the lights and started turning on the various equipment in the room. The minute the computer finished starting up, a message appeared on the screen from the headmistress. But they didn't notice it yet. Someone was knocking on the door.

"I bet I know who that is." Feliz said and opened the door. A tall dark figure stood in the doorway, hair spiked toward the back, making him look like he'd been standing behind a jet. "Hey Don." Feliz said coolly to the tall boy and went back to work. He walked in and put his bag down. But someone else had been behind him.

Lanette turned and waved to Don, then noticed the other person that had come into the room. "Hooray! You're on time for once!" she cried out sarcastically. Don turned and pointed to himself, as if saying 'Who, me?', and Lanette shook her head in disagreement. "No Don. I think she means me.", said the boy laughing slightly.

Lanette went passed him and stuck her tongue out playfully, then went to shut the door. "You really need to try this more often, you know Dean? Getting up on time-huh?" The door wouldn't close. Lanette looked in the doorway at a girl with very light blue hair, and just as light bluish-purple eyes, now glaring at her.

"I'm glad I stopped that door in time or I would've dropped all these on my foot, Lanette." she said, still glaring at her. Lanette laughed a little, taking some of her books from her. "I'm sorry Cassidy! I didn't see you there!"

Cassidy gave up the glare and sighed, returning to her normally shy tone. "It looks like I really don't have much of a presence here after all." she said, twiddling her thumbs a little. Feliz laughed over at the table. "Well, the way your skin and hair are so light, you ARE kind of ghost-like, you know what I mean?" Cassidy covered her mouth as she laughed hysterically. "No, no! That's not it, I'm not part ghost! I'm-", she started to say but was interrupted by a large gasp by Dean, sitting at the computer.

"Guys, this is major! Look at this!" Dean had read the message from the headmistress while they were discussing Cassidy's ghostly appearance. Lanette rushed over and began to speed read the message. Feliz, Cassidy and Don made their way to the computer as well, but Lanette turned around and started waving her arms in the air and pounding her head. "I can't believe that she's making us do more manual labor! And on gym day too! I LIKE gym!" she continued whined as the others read along with Dean.

Dear Student Council,

I must address the rumors of shadowy creature appearing near the main hall that have been going about. I fear it may be the Heartless. As unlikely as it seems, what with the St. Hearths crystal guarding the island from their evil, I believe that they have found a new way to enter the world. I need all of you to investigate these happenings and discover if it is truly the Heartless, and if so, where they are entering the world. You have permission to leave your classes until the close of this investigation. I must also ask that you all go into town after breakfast and check the castle with Lanette. Just to be sure that it is well enough prepared in case of an attack. And say hello to Kennston for me. I haven't chatted with him in ages.

-Headmistress Netalya

Feliz cheered a little and Cassidy ran to the bathroom to fix herself up, as she always did when they went on assignments into town.

Don leaned to Dean and whispered, "If it really is the Heartless, then you and Lanette are gonna have to take them on yourselves. We're more at risk to being turned into those creatures than you two." Dean nodded and looked over at Lanette, who had calmed down and begun looking through one of Cassidy's books.

"_She's still more at risk than I am though. She's closer to them._" He thought to himself. He sighed and got to work typing a quick reply to the headmistress.

* * *

Whoohoo! End of chapter 1! I've introduced the Lucrece Academy High School Student Council! Tell me what you think of this so far, especially since I've been working so hard to tune this chapter to perfection! (At least, my standards of perfection, which are kinda low.) Please review! Oh, and if after reading my story for a bit, you have an idea for a title, please tell me! I don't know what to call it! All my ideas sound cheesier than a three-cheese quesadilla with a side of Cheezits at a bad comedy club! …….WTF was that? Anyway, don't flame or I'll use the flames to give those annoying kids next door sunburns so they can't yell and scream outside while I am trying to write! Or I can use them to sunburn you! HA!


	3. Pure Astonishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own, however, the characters in this story I have created, Terrace Mountains and everything and everyone in it, Lucrece Academy is mine, and all costume designs. (Which you can view on once I get a new account)

* * *

Chapter 2: Pure Astonishment

The sun was finally high in the sky, and the day had truly started. The streets of the harbor district were busy with fishermen readying their boats, and children on their way to school. Not everyone attending one of the schools lived in a dorm, you know.

Lanette and the rest of the Student Council walked on into town in their school cloaks, Lanette kind of skipping down the street today, Feliz playing follow the Leader, imitating her every move. Cassidy was taking notes on a book with one of her Access Item programs, Don telling her when she was about to run into something or someone, and Dean was saying hello to people passing by. He lived in the area, as his father is a fisherman and head of the Western Docks.

Lanette jumped onto the low railing of a bridge and twirled around. "I haven't been home in a while Feliz! My room is a mess! You know they make me clean it myself!" she said to her friend, who was safely on the ground.

Feliz laughed, watching her friend acting like a ballerina. Then Lanette's bracelet started flashing a blue light, startling her and causing her to nearly fall over into the stream. Feliz grabbed her arm and pulled Lanette back toward the bridge, sending them flying onto the cobblestone.

Don laughed at them as he picked them up, Dean still waving to people, and Cassidy nearly walking into him. They all looked as Lanette brushed off her skirt and cloak, and then held her bracelet out finally. "Answer.", she said. A picture of a phone started floating above her wrist, a voice calling out on the other end.

"Princess Lanette, I was expecting you an hour ago! Where are you?!"

Lanette groaned. "Kennston, its only 7 o'clock! I'm almost there! We just had to stop at Dean's house quick, that's all! You can rest easy!" she called to the worried stuart.

"Very well, Princess. But please, do hurry!" he said, his voice a little shaky.

Lanette got a little more serious. "Is something wrong, Kennston?" She feared the worst.

"Well, a guard reported that he did see a small Heartless creeping around the castle garden last night. Just one, but it still worries me that it was here!"

Lanette and the others tensed up. "Ok, we'll be there soon enough. Bye Kennston!" she called out and ended the call. She nodded to them and they tore off toward the castle, as they were not that close.

Running past shops and carts, dodging people in the morning rush, Lanette was charging full speed at the head of the group, clearing a path for them as the startled people moved to avoid being run over. She ran out of the large crowd and suddenly, there was a cart in front of her. She grit her teeth, bent down and vaulted over the tall cart, twisting in the air. The vendor watched as she landed with force and kept running, the others doing the same. A child kept pointing at them, tugging his surprised mothers dress as the watched, mouth wide open as they continued up the castle rode.

The sleepy morning guards stretched at the gate, watching the ships move out, when they heard a voice. Lanette was still charging.

"Open the gates! OPEN THE GATES!!" she yelled at them, the guards rushing to the lift room. But it was no good. Lanette was too fast, and the guards had no chance of beating her today. Lanette bent her knees low, and forced her energy out from beneath her feet, sending her flying over the tall gate as her friends looked on in awe. They never got tiered of that.

Except Dean, who imitated her perfectly, landing next to her on the other side and watching the gate open for his friends. They caught up and they started again, heading for the main hall.

Lanette burst in, the doors smashing into the wall with a resounding boom, terrifying her poor Stuart and the maids in the hall.

Dean cringed at the noise. "You don't have to bust the door Lanette…" he said, walking in after her.

Kennston stood up straight again, already dressed in his usual midnight black suit, his brown hair neatly combed back into a tiny ponytail. "Princess, I agree with Master Dean. There is no need for such displays." He said, shooting her a look.

Lanette glared back, and he stepped away a tiny bit. "Just show us where you've seen Heartless, ok Kennston? We need to be quick today." She said in her, 'official voice', and he led them outside to the garden.

It was in full bloom, the many exotic flowers and rosebushes full of butterflies and other insects. He led them along to the center fountain, where a boy sat intently feeding the koi. He looked up to see the procession, and jumped to his feet.

"Sis, you're home! Look, look! We got another fish and it's huge!" he cried, grabbing Lanette's arm and dragging her to the fountain. She peered into the water at a gigantic calico koi, probably the length of her little brother's arm.

"Whoa, that IS huge Markus!" she said smiling at her little brother. "I'm sorry, but today we're here on official business. And it's kinda dangerous, so I need you to…you know. Go back inside for a bit?" She said, discouraged that she had finally gotten to see her brother but had to send him off. He understood though.

"Sure, but come back in when you're done ok?" he said, flashing a smile and running back to the castle. Feliz sighed. "Lanette, your little brother is just too adorable, you know?" she said, and Cassidy nodded in agreement.

Lanette shrugged her shoulders, as if saying 'I know, I know…', and turned back to Kennston. So, I take it this is where you saw the Heartless, Kennston?" she said, looking around at a few thrashed flower beds, the sign of a struggle. He nodded slowly.

"Yes, and I'm afraid these tiger lilies were destroyed in the confrontation. But the creature was disposed of quickly enough by the guards, and the fountain sustained no damage. The Captain has ordered more surveillance throughout the whole castle." Lanette nodded, and then looked at him with grave seriousness.

"I trust that the St. Hearths crystal is safe as well, Kennston? And the chamber door?"

Kennston gave a reassuring smile and bowed slightly. "Of course, Princess. The crystal and the chamber door are our number one priorities around here, don't forget. They are heavily guarded by the Captain's best men, and I assure you they are very secure." That was all they needed to hear.

"Good. You're doing a fine job here, Kennston. I trust you to keep at it, and take care of Markus as well. That is all." Lanette said, and they strode back to the castle. Kennston turned to the flowers.

"Now all we need to do is fix you up, you poor things." He said sympathetically, and went to find the gardener.

* * *

Well, Chapter 2, people! Thank you to those who haveread so far, even though no one has reviewed it yet. Oh well! I wrote this whole chapter, edited it, changed it twice even, all in like...4 hours. And started chapter 3 as well! Until my mom came in at 3 o'clock in the morning and told me to go to bed. Well, I hope she doesn't catch me too early in the morning today cuz I'm ready to write! See ya!


	4. Still Time for More

The name of this chapter comes from the fact that I wrote chapter 2 AND still had time to write the first half of this, all in a matter of like, 6 hours, with the usual distractions around here and everything. And it goes along with the story in the sense that even with the Heartless scare, there's still time for more ACTION!!!

...And now for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own, however, the characters in this story I have created, Terrace Mountains and everything and everyone in it, Lucrece Academy is mine, and all costume designs. (Which you can view on once I get a new account)

* * *

Chapter 3: Still Time for More

Lanette and company left the castle and headed back toward the school, relieved that all was well and that they weren't missing too much school today. They were already back by the harbor, as the crowds from morning rush hour had subsided. Lanette was first to voice her excitement.

"Well, now that that's over with, we can head on back to the headmistress and give a good report now, can't we? The castle's well guarded and the Heartless are no match for our men! AND I don't have to miss gym!" she cheered as they passed out of town and back over the bridge. They had started running again, Don and Dean racing while the three girls tried to keep up. The boys were faster today than usual.

"I hope we can make it there for the start of our next class!" Cassidy cried, looking at the clock that had appeared on her wrist. She shifted her messenger bag and sped up a bit, coming between Feliz and Lanette.

"Don't sweat it! We'll make it in time! And if we need it, Lanette can give us a ride, right Lanette?" she said slyly, elbowing Lanette. Lanette rolled her eyes. "You can't depend on me for everything you know." She said, turning her attention to the boys. She grinned, then sped up, coming in between the panting pair. They looked at her, surprised she still had the energy to catch up. The woods concealing the road to the schools and the iron gate entrance came into view, and they all slowed up a bit, catching their breath. Dean had made it to the gates first.

"Looks like…I win, Don!" he said between breathes. Don punched his arm lightly. "You're getting better at distance running, bud. When did that happen?" Dean grinned. "Ever since you started challenging me to these races you dope!" Lanette put her hands on the tops of their heads.

"Come on meat heads, we haven't got all day you know. First hour is almost over and if we don't hurry…"she began, and her voice trailed off as she stared into the sky. Cassidy gasped and started running through a list of programs on her Access Item. Dean followed Lanette's stair, and his face turned white.

Something was coming into view, far off in the distance. And it was losing altitude fast. Cassidy turned to the group, her face distorted with shock. "Guys! That thing is on a collision course near the high school! I've sent a message to the headmistress and she's evacuating the main hall, but we need to slow that thing down!" she said frantically. Lanette ran ideas through her head, and then something hit her.

"If we can create a cushion right where it'll hit, it should lessen the force of the impact at least!" Cassidy typed some specs in and nodded.

"You right. That's all we can do now. But Lanette-" She said quickly, but Lanette was already off. A cloud of black feathers was left in her wake as she sped toward the ship, her black wings whistling in the wind. She held up her bracelet, sending pictures down to Cassidy, who was still analyzing. "It a Class-A Gummi Ship, Kingdom Model. It must be from King Mickey!" she shouted. Dean looked up at the ship.

"You need to help the pilot! I'll get Lanette! I have a plan." he cried, and sprang up into the air, a cloud of white feathers dancing like snow behind him. Cassidy stared after him. "That never gets old." she said silently, and ran towards the school with the others.

Up in the sky, Lanette was flying right along side the falling ship, trying to look inside the cockpit, but saw nothing. There was too much smoke in the way. Dean came along side her. "Lanette! Cassidy can help the pilot steer! We need to get back down there!" he cried, and they dove back toward the school.

Cassidy had already figured out precisely where the ship was going to crash and had sent Feliz and Don ahead. Lanette and Dean landed softly next to her. "Where do we need to be, Cassidy?" Lanette said calmly, and Cassidy pointed out the spot in the woods. They ran off to join the others while Cassidy continued to make her way to the communications room inside the school, panting as she raced through the halls. She wasn't used to this much running.

Feliz and Don stood staring up at the Gummi ship, when they heard the other two shouting at them. "We know already! Cassidy's going to assist the pilot in slowing the ship down, and we have to cushion its fall!" Feliz yelled at her frantic friend. The four stood in a line, holding out their hands and chanting a spell. In the control room, Cassidy sat calmly at the bench, turning the dial and trying to hold a communication line with the ship.

"This is Academy Control Room to the pilot, Control to pilot, do you read me?" Nothing. "Control to pilot, do you read me? Please answer." A broken message came through the static at last.

"This is-pilot-control, we- altitude," Cassidy cursed under her breath.

"Lost the signal again! No, wait…" The voice came back, more clear than before. The boy was frantic.

"This is the pilot, calling control! We are on a collision course with a building! We have a possible injury, my friend is unconscious! The Heartless ships got us as we entered the atmos-," A loud bang and an alarm came through the speakers. Cassidy tightened her grip on the Microphone.

"Control to pilot! I'm going to help you slow down the ship! Listen carefully and do as I say!" she shouted into the microphone. "Ok, roger that. Go ahead control!" the boy called out, and Cassidy went to work.

"Ok, first you need stabilize the ship, get it straightened out. You're leaning too far forward. Pull back on the wheel and push it down." Someone was yelling in the background, a girl it sounded like. Cassidy looked at the instructions on screen.

"Then, you need to raise all wing flaps. Look above the yellow panel for the levers and push them all forward. If this works, it should slow the ship down significantly. Now, initiate the landing sequence, except don't pull the throttle on the thrusters just yet. Redirect engines backward 50 power."

"Wait, I don't know how to do that…" Cassidy sighed. "Ok, I'll explain. But listen carefully." She said calmly. She looked at the radar. Now the ship was at 7,000 feet, but slowing down. "At least it's working," she thought, and went back to instructions.

Outside, Lanette kept staring down the ship, thinking of all the factors that went into making the shield. Then Cassidy's voice came out through her A.I.

"Lanette, I managed to help him slow down, but the ship's going to impact in less than a minute. Are you guys ready?" Lanette scowled. "Almost, but this spell's not going to be powerful enough! We still need you!" she cried, and the connection broke. Cassidy was already on her way. She looked up at the ship, getting closer and closer. "I really hope this works!" she cried out in her mind, and put all her energy into the spell.

Cassidy ran along the forest path, looking up at the ship. "30 seconds to impact! I've got to hurry!" she cried, and picked up her pace. The trees opened up to the clearing where Lanette and the others stood in a line, a red glow emitting from their hands. Cassidy started gathering her energy as well, and stopped short right next to Dean, who looked over in surprise.

"You got here fast, Cassidy! But we need to hurry!" he shouted. The ship was almost there already. Cassidy poured all her energy into the spell, and soon her hands gained the same red glow. Lanette stood in the center, and braced for impact.

"On three, release the shield, in order, alright? We need to time this perfectly, or we'll be crushed!" she shouted as the ship passed over the harbor. Lanette stared it down as it passed over the edge of the forest, past the elementary school, past the middle school, past the high school and then-

"Now!"

Cassidy's shield burst forward from her hands, a great red blanket over the group. Then Feliz let hers go, then Dean, then Don, and finally, Lanette pushed all her energy into the final shield. All of this in a split second. The ship lost power, and everything shut down immediately. A dust cloud formed over the area, and all was silent, except for the birds that flew from the trees in fear.

* * *

Well, not too bad, right? I figure I'm not too good at writing out action sequences like this, but a big part of this story is the action. This is good practice for getting better I guess. Please read and review! And as you know, please, no flaming, or I'll have Lanette and company blast you out of your chair! Or something like that…Constructive criticism is appreciated greatly! 

Also, a note on the lingo here. In the story, A.I. refers to their Access Item's, which are various items that students at each of the schools carry around. They're sort of like, magi-tech Blackberry's, with all the power of a super computer in a bracelet, keychain, ring, or simply a card. That's what Cassidy is always taking notes with, and how they communicate. Lanette uses hers to change into her uniform in the morning like most students. And they can be used all over the place since they run off of a small amount of magic energy from the wearer.


	5. Evacuating the Ship

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own, however, the characters in this story I have created, Terrace Mountains and everything and everyone in it, Lucrece Academy is mine, and all costume designs. (Which you can view on once I get a new account) 

Well, chapter 3 left you all with a big ol' cliffhanger now, didn't it? Best part about cliffhangers (well, most of 'em anyway) is that the writer always gives you something good in the next chapter! And that's what I'm doing today! Here's chapter 4 of my story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Evacuating the Ship

Lanette lay panting on top of her friends, all smashed against an old, lonely stone wall at one side of the clearing. Dean groaned at the bottom, and Feliz accidentally landed a kick to his shoulder.

"Ow! Stop flailing, Feliz!" he shouted and looked up at the ship. The dust cloud was receding, and he could make out the outline of the ships crushed nose, the torn wings, and the broken glass of the cockpit. The Gummi ship had collided with their shields at a strange angle, sending them flying into the wall, however slowing down enough not to explode on impact with the ground, but still with enough force to drive the front of the ship down into the dirt about 5 feet. Lanette stood up and brushed herself off, looking quickly at the ship then helping Cassidy to her feet. Slowly they all stood up, brushing themselves off and stretching out a bit. Lanette pulled Dean to his feet and sighed.

"I can't believe what just happened…are you guys ok?" she asked, still glancing at the ship. Then she noticed something on the window, something glistening, and her face turned pale.

"Oh please no…No, no, no!" she cried and ran at the ship. The others followed her as she searched for the entrance, which was buried slightly at the back of the ship. She pounded at the door, which after a while worked and fell with a loud bang. She jumped over it and climbed the stairs.

"Lanette! Where are you going? Wait for us! Lanette!" cried Feliz, trying to keep up. She'd hurt her ankle when she was knocked back, so she was limping along with the help of Don. Dean was first up the steps after Lanette. He came into what looked like the sleeping quarters of the ship, four bunks built into the wall, and drawers underneath. Clothes and books were everywhere, potions spilled on the floor, and the sliding door half open. He went into the next room, which happened to be the cockpit, and saw Lanette bent over the chair in the front, her face white as a sheet. She was holding up a head of spiky brown hair, wiping the boys face carefully. She looked up at him, as if she were about to cry.

"Dean! These guys are really injured! We need to call the infirmary, now!" she yelled out, and Dean saw a blood stained cloth in her hand. He walked up to one of the chairs and saw a girl slumped forward in her chair, her reddish-brown hair in a mess and bruises on the back of her neck. He sat her up straight, brushing the hair from her face, and then turned to the chair next to her. A tall boy with silvery hair was leaning far of the chair, his seatbelt the only thing keeping him from falling over. Blood dripped slowly from a cut on his cheek, staining his yellow jacket.

"Lanette wasn't kidding." he thought, when she spoke. "Don't worry, I'll try and clean them up. You call the infirmary and let them know what we're dealing with, ok?" she said, her voice calm at last.

"Alright, I'll let the others know…" he said, then added, "Did you take their pulses? Check all that?"

Lanette glared at him. "Of course I did! I'm taking medic courses, after all! I know what I'm doing, so you just call the nurse already!!!" she shouted. He recoiled, and then took out his keychain A.I., calling the nurse.

Lanette had bandaged up the boy in front and sat him up as straight as she could, then moved on to the silver haired boy. She took out a new cloth, placing it gently on his face, when he stirred. Lanette shrieked and fell backward as the boy groaned, shifting slightly in the chair.

"Oh, thank goodness he's alright." She said, getting up and sitting on her heels in front of him. "Hey, can you hear me? I'm going to help you, ok? Just relax." She said quietly as she wiped the blood off his cheek. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the light coming through the broken glass and looking at Lanette. She stared at him in awe, his aqua blue eyes catching the light. She could feel herself blush a little, and turned away quickly, getting a bandage from her hip pouch.

"So, you're waking up at last! That's good. The others are fine, by the way, and my friend is call-"

"You sure they're alright?" he said quietly.

She looked at him with a sincere smile. "I'm sure of it. Don't worry!" He smiled weakly, letting her put a bandage on his cut.

Dean came back in the room, seeing the boy awake. "Oh good, someone's awake. How are you feeling?" he asked. The boy sat up, shaking his head a bit.

"Well, fine actually. Considering I got knocked out during the struggle with those Heartless ships." He said, scratching his head and sighing lightly. "By the way, I'm Riku. Kairi should be sitting over there, and Sora's in the captains chair." He said turning to the captain's chair. "It was his turn-" he stopped, and his face turned pale. He looked over the blood and broken glass on the console in front of his friend. He stared at Sora, and then looked over at Kairi, in total shock.

Lanette hadn't noticed and walked over to Dean. He leaned in, whispering. "The medics are on their way, and say thank you for taking care of what you could. We need to get them outside though." Lanette nodded and went to Riku, kneeling down to see his face.

"Do you think you can walk? We need to get you and your friends outside so the medics can bring you to the infirmary." Riku was still staring over at Sora's chair, and Lanette asked again. "Riku, we need to get you and the others outside now, ok? Can you walk?" Riku snapped back into focus and nodded.

"I'll try," he said, slowly getting up. But something in his leg gave and he crumbled to the floor at Lanette's feet. Dean rushed over, taking Riku's arm and helping him get up. "I'll help you out. Lanette, you get the other two." He said, putting Riku's arm over his own shoulder and walking him out.

Lanette listened to the others fussing outside and went to Sora's chair again. He bent over the boy, bandages all over his face, his spiky brown hair messed up. Lanette unbuckled him from the seat and began to pick him up. "This is going to be a long day," she said apathetically and began carrying Sora outside.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Chapter 4 is done! I'm sorry about the title though. It was last minute actually! Ahahaha! Heh…yeah… I have to get some clothes together for one more torturous day at my dad's house and then I'll get to work on chapter 5! Yep, I've already got the start of that one in my head too! AHAHAHAHAHA ::annoying triumphant girly laugh:: 

Keena: Tobi. SHUT UP!

Me: o.o

EDIT- August 30th, 2007: I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently. It's just that I was camping all last week and too busy to write, and this week I've had a case of writers block. T.T But I think I'm finally cured because I have a new idea today! So look foreward to seeing more of the Lucrece High student council and your favorite KH characters soon! They miss you too!

And also, thanks for 101 hits!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe so many people have read this!!! Please continue to read the story, and don't forget to spread the word!

Also, I have a favor to ask. I'd like to know if any of my fans are on GaiaOnline as well. My Gaia name is ChibiTo-chan, and if you find me, let me know what you think of my story! I'll gladly accecpt friends requests!


	6. Nurse

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own, however, the world Terrace Mountains and everything and everyone in it. (You can see my concept sketches and other works on , although there's only one picture actually, and it's Naruto characters. Look for FanGirlRising!)

Well, here we are again! Chapter 5 now, yay:: Jumps for joy:: I'm sorry it took SOOOOOO long, but school has been giving me hell and…well, let's just say I've been having trouble sleeping. ::yawns:: THAT, and I actually finished this chapter a long time ago, hated it, erased it and started again, halfway through that erased it, and started it again. I just finished typing and editing this, so I hope you guys like it because it took so long!

* * *

Chapter 5: Nurse 

Riku lay in his bed, tossing around though the beds were comfortable. Something in his dream startled him, and he woke silently, eyeing the two beds beside his. Sora and Kairi slept soundly, their injuries taken care of. Riku turned his head to the window; the sun was low in the sky. He figured he'd been out all day. His head hurt, and he was hungry. He propped himself up on the pillow, looking out the window once again, now at the small road below. He heard shuffling papers in front of him, noticing the nurse's presence only now. She looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm glad you're awake, Sora." Her smile faded for but a second; Riku was looking at her quizzedly. "What's wrong? Is something hurting?"

Riku laughed. "Well yes, but I'm not Sora. He's Sora, I'm Riku," he said, pointing to the sleeping brunette. The nurse groaned and turned to her papers. "Oh, I messed up everything then! I'm just glad I wrote in pencil," she said, picking up her pencil once again. A bell sounded outside, and the nurse's smile returned. "Ah, classes are done for the day. Student council should be here soon then. Maybe you can help them with the investigation."

Riku, who had been gazing at the bell tower, turned suddenly to the nurse. "What investigation? Did we do something we shouldn't have?"

"No, you did nothing. You see-"she was cut off by a popping sound outside the door.

Riku was ready to jump at the cause of the sound when the door flew open and a girl with long black hair stumbled into the room, closely followed by two others who looked like her clones. Riku sank back into his pillow and sighed, watching the girl and her clones argue until the real one hit the other two over their heads, and they vanished in a puff of smoke. She sighed, turning to the nurse and giving a slight bow; an apology Riku assumed. The girl started talking with the nurse, who pointed at the three of them once in a while. The girl finished and bowed again, then took a chair and sat next to Riku.

He tried to say hello and be pleasant, but a loud rumble sounded from his stomach. He was very hungry. The girl laughed a little, then took something out of her bag; a gleaming red apple. She held it out to Riku. "Want this until dinner? It's gonna be a while." Riku took the apple gratefully and took a huge bit out of it. The girl took a brown paper bag from her bag this time, holding it on her lap. "I brought some for your friends too. I kinda figured you three were going to be hungry, so I picked these up at the cafeteria on my way here."

Riku swallowed and turned to the girl. He studied her face quickly and smiled. "You're the girl who helped us off the ship. Thank you, and thanks for the apple," he said regarding the fruit. "So, can you tell me about this place, for starters where we are now?"

The girl placed the paper bag on the nightstand. "Well, my name is Lanette Lucrecia, and I'm a student here. Here is Lucrece Academy High School; your ship crashed outside of the grounds. And this is the second infirmary office on campus." She paused, letting him take in the information. She was about to begin again when a loud groan sounded behind her. Riku looked past Lanette to Sora's bed; he was kicking something in his sleep and nearly kicked his sheets off. Riku sighed and called him. "Sora, Sora! Wake up, your making a scene."

The brunette calmed, sitting up slowly like a zombie and opened his eyes. He let out a long, great yawn and flopped back into his pillow, looking around him. "Hey Riku, where are we?" he asked, turning to his friend. Riku pointed to Lanette. "She was just about to explain that, so listen ok?" Sora nodded, sitting up like Riku. Lanette shifted her chair to face both boys and noticed Sora eyeing the apples. She offered him one, which he gratefully took. "Like I was saying, your ship-"

"Wait, who are you?" Sora interrupted. Lanette looked at him, surprised. "Well, my name is Lanette Lucrecia, and I'm a student here at Lucrece Academy High School. Your ship crashed outside of the grounds, which caused quite a bit of commotion. It was during second period actually, and we had to send everyone off to the dorms which took a while, then everyone had to stay there until the dust cleared and that took forever! Then they decided to cut the classes short instead of letting the day run later since…" Lanette began to trail of, then stopped and laughed at herself. "Sorry, I was rambling! Bad habit!" Sora and Riku looked at each other, than back to Lanette.

"Anyway, as I was saying your ship is in ruins and we need to find out why you guys crashed, since the cameras went out." Riku looked alarmed at the mention of the cameras. "What cameras? I never noticed them…" Lanette ignored him and kept on talking. "So anyway, let's start," she said, pulling out a notepad and listening intently. Sora shifted, getting comfortable. "Well, it started while we were entering the atmosphere. These flying Heartless latched onto the ship and started…" but he began to trail off. Something in Lanette's expression was full of worry.

"Is something wrong?" Lanette shook her head. "No, it's nothing. Continue." Sora shrugged. "Actually that's all I've got. After that I blacked out. I think I must have hit my head on the console," he said, feeling the bandage on his forehead. "I remember what happened. You did hit your head on the console, and then Kairi strapped you and herself in. I went on fighting them off, then tried to steer the ship away from the school. Some girl was helping me over the intercom. I sat back in my seat at the last second and then, black; until you came and helped us," he said, regarding Lanette. She smiled, but it seemed empty. "Well, thanks for your statements. I have to be going now, so I'll see you later," she said with a wave, and walked out. She shut the door behind her and leaned on the opposite wall. Her eyes were filled with worry, almost teary.

"If what they said is true," she choked, "then the crystal really is failing again."

* * *

LOL! Man, I wish you guys understood the camera joke. Only a select few know why Riku is scared of hidden cameras! Anyway, please read, review and pass this story on to your friends too! The next chapter is a short one too, mainly done out of boredom in class and lunchroom stories. More chapters to come, since I've already got the next 3 written and waiting to go! 


	7. Oddballs

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own, however, the world Terrace Mountains and everything and everyone in it. (You can see my concept sketches and other works on , although there's only one picture actually, and it's Naruto characters. Look for FanGirlRising!) 

Whoohoo! New chapter! As I said at the end of chapter 5, this chapter was mainly born from boredom, so I tried to make it funny. Just a little! And I'm sure you're all wondering what Lanette was talking about about when she mentioned the failing crystal. Well, you'll find out in a later chapter I guess. It depends on how I want the story to play out. Anyway, here's Chapter 6 of my story, which finally has a title!

Chapter 6: Oddballs

"You told me it was fine!" yelled Lanette over the communicator. Poor Kennston cringed on the other end. He had not meant to lie to the princess. He only wanted for her to not worry so much. "I'm sorry princess, truly sorry. But it seems that lately your mind has not been on your work, only on the matters of the kingdom! You are still a princess! You're not queen so please! Stop trying to act like you are!" He stood there, realizing he had been yelling at nothing, and sighed.

Lanette turned away from the interface, staring at the floor. "I shouldn't have yelled at him. I know I haven't been paying attention, but if the crystal fails…"

"Then we can fix it Lanette." She looked up solemnly at Dean, standing in the doorway. He was holding some folders in one hand, and a glasses case in the other.

"By the way, I've gone over the files and contacted King Mickey. He's approved their admittance for the semester and is sending schematics of the ship to help with repairs."

Lanette straightened up and grabbed her bag, walking past Dean. "Then you can brief me on the information over dinner. Will our guests be joining us?"

Dean followed her closely; she was walking very quickly. "Yes, the girl, Kairi, woke up shortly after you left. But do they have munny?"

Lanette smiled. "I'll pay today, but they're going to have to make their own money soon like everyone else," she said, walking faster now. Dean was concerned. "Why are you walking so fast, Lanette?" She turned around suddenly, sending Dean stumbling backward a few steps. She grinned wide like a Cheshire cat. "Because I'm hungry of course!" she shouted and broke into a run. Dean wasn't far behind, laughing wildly with her as they ran.

The cafeteria was loud as usual, crowded with hundreds of students, with a spot for everyone. Lanette and company sat outside as they usually did on nice days like today. "So, I got the blueprints from the King, and I'm gonna go to the crash site as soon as I'm done eating to help out. Thing is, I need Cassidy to decipher them," Don said, a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth. Feliz sat next to him, going through his bag while he was distracted. Lanette and Dean sat opposite them at the table, half listening to him talking, half busy with their own problems.

"I can't make sense of this data from the ship! I don't know anything about thrust or aerodynamics!" whined Lanette, going through files in her A.I. Dean sighed, taking a quick glance at her screen and shrugging his shoulders. Feliz stopped snooping, then turned red in rage.

"DON! WHAT ARE THESE?!" she shouted, holding up a pack of cigarettes. Don turned away quickly, but she continued.

"How many times do I have to tell you Don? You shouldn't be smoking, you're killing yourself!" she stood up, holding the pack away from her and snapping her fingers. The cigarettes went up in an emerald fire, vanishing without a trace. She turned back to the table, picking up her tray and sitting next to Lanette. Lanette and Dean both shot looks at Don, who had looked to them for ? but found none and returned to his food. Through her screen, Lanette saw Cassidy coming with Sora, Riku and Kairi, and got up, walking to them.

"Cassidy, Cassidy! Please take this data off my hands! You know I'm not too good with numbers like these!" she pleaded, and Cassidy shook her head. They sat at the table quietly as Lanette gave her the data, while the three friends stood, looking for a closer table. Don stood up about to leave when he noticed this, then set his bag down again. He stood next to the stone table and placed his hand on it, a brownish glow coming from the spot, and it lengthened itself a few feet. He picked his bag up again and walked away slowly as the others stared after him. Sora and Riku sat down quickly while Kairi looked over the table, wondering how Don had done that so quickly.

"So, I take it you three are feeling better now?" asked Lanette. They all barely paused to nod as they ate. They were starving. Lanette saw this but continued speaking. "Well, let me tell you what's going on. Our mechanics and engineering teacher, Gino, along with some of his students are working on the rebuilding of your ship. There are a lot of scattered parts and broken panels, so it's going to take a while. Also, we've recovered your belongings from the ship and they're all in our office, boxed up and safe. And we contacted King Mickey earlier. He said he's just glad you three are ok. Finally, your registration has gone through as well, and you three will be attending school here as exchange students for the semester. We're going to meet the headmistress later to get your schedules, A.I., uniforms, all that stuff."

Sora looked at Lanette in disbelief. "We have to go to school? But why?" he whined. "Because that is what you came here for after all. Which begs the question; What did you think you were going to do here?" Lanette asked.

"We thought we were coming here to investigate Heartless attacks or something. That's what the King told us we were doing at least," Kairi explained. Lanette's face grew a little more serious, but she laughed. "Well, there are Heartless here, I can guarantee you that. But maybe he thought you could learn something here as well."

Sora sank back into his seat, solemnly eating his dinner while Kairi imagined the classes available to her and grinned. "I can't wait for it! What kind of classes are we taking?" Lanette shrugged, playing with her spaghetti. "It all depends on you abilities and knowledge. Your schedules are meant to help you develop your strengths and help you with your weaknesses. It's a great program." Lanette finished her last forkful of spaghetti and stood up, grabbing her bag and throwing out her tray as she started to walk off. Feliz and Dean followed her as she called back, "Well, we have stuff to do. Cassidy will show you around and take you guys to the headmistresses office later! See you then!" Kairi starred after her, then watched silently as Sora, Riku, and Cassidy shoveled the last of their food. "These guys are total…oddballs." She thought to herself, and continued eating.


End file.
